


Ringo vs. die homophobe Huber-Agenda

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, es wird endlich Zeit für neue Beach-Parties, homophobie, some people are assholes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Ringo hält sich genau eine Woche an die Ansage, dass er ab sofort für alle heterosexuell zu sein hat. Dann platzt ihm der Kragen.





	Ringo vs. die homophobe Huber-Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Kurz vorweg: Mir ist klar, dass es nicht so laufen wird. Eigentlich hab ich nur angefangen zu schreiben, weil mich die Arbeit aus ganz anderen Gründen sowas von angekotzt hat und ich das irgendwie loswerden musste, und dann hat es sich so ein bisschen verselbstständigt. Geholfen hat es aber auf jeden Fall, kann ich allen nur empfehlen. ;)

Es ist grade mal eine Woche her, dass Huber ihm die Ansage gemacht hat, dass er ab sofort hetero zu sein hat, aber Ringo hat inzwischen schon so die Schnauze voll davon, dass er, selbst für einen Freitag, überpünktlich aus dem Büro verschwindet.

 

Huber ist irgendwo auf einer Baustelle unterwegs und kann ihn deswegen immerhin nicht sofort wieder zur Sau machen, und alle wirklich dringenden Dinge hat er auch erledigt, aber wie immer gibt es noch genügend offene Sachen, die jetzt eben einfach übers Wochenende unbearbeitet bleiben. Und damit er nicht wieder einknickt, hat Ringo bereits vorgesorgt und sein Handy schlichtweg ausgeschaltet. Er hat nämlich einfach keinen Bock mehr auf die ganze Scheiße.

 

Egal, was er tut, Huber kann er es ja doch nicht recht machen. Selbst, wenn er zehn Überstunden macht, bekommt er hinterher doch nur vorgeworfen, dass er keine _elfte_ drangehängt hat. Dieser Job wirkt sich schon genug auf sein Privatleben aus, weil er viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und Ringo zum Teil mitten in der Nacht ins Büro zitiert wird, aber dass Huber ihm jetzt auch noch die wenige freie Zeit, die ihm bleibt, ruiniert? Das kotzt ihn einfach nur noch an.

 

Selbst, dass Easy deswegen sauer auf ihn ist, kann er verstehen. Er ist es ja selbst – zwar vor allem auf Huber, aber auch darauf, dass er das mit sich machen lässt; und vor allem darauf, dass er sich überhaupt erst in eine Position gebracht hat, in der Huber letztendlich genügend Macht über ihn hat, um das durchziehen zu können.

 

Aber _scheiß drauf_ , und _scheiß_ auf diese hirnrissige Heteroscharade, die ganze beschissene Branche kann ihn mal, und Huber erst Recht. Jetzt ist Ringo nämlich auf dem Weg zum Beach, wo Easy heute eine CSD-After-Party steigen lässt, und ganz ehrlich, wer sich da rumtreibt, hat sowieso nicht das geringste Recht, auch nur ansatzweise homophob zu sein. Und selbst wenn, homophobe Arschlöcher sind ihm für der Rest der Woche sowas von egal, das ist sein Deal mit sich selbst.

 

Deswegen hat er auch seinen fast schon aggressiv langweiligen Anzug zusammen mit dem Stapel an unerledigten Aufgaben am Schreibtisch zurückgelassen und ist jetzt stattdessen im eng anliegenden Shirt und Jeans im grellsten Violett-Ton, den er finden konnte, unterwegs. Weil sie ihn alle mal können.

 

Am Beach ist noch nicht besonders viel los, aber dafür, dass die eigentliche Party erst in ein paar Stunden startet, sind doch schon einige Leute aufgetaucht. Die meisten sitzen ganz entspannt mit ihren Getränken auf der Treppe oder den Stühlen am Rand des Platzes, ein paar, von denen ein Großteil ungefähr so gestresst aussieht, wie Ringo sich fühlt, haben sich offensichtlich einfach nur so nah wie möglich an die Bar gestellt. Den Plan behält er schon mal als Alternative im Hinterkopf.

 

Easy kann er im Moment nirgendwo finden. Allerdings ist Bambi auch noch dabei, Ballons und Flaggen in allen Farben des Regenbogens aufzuhängen, was vermutlich bedeutet, dass Easy unterwegs ist, um genügend Getränke zu besorgen oder noch irgendwas hinter der Bar organisiert.

 

Gerade, als Ringo dort nachsehen will, werden die Stimmen vom Rande des Beach-Geländes lauter, und hören sich mit einem mal alles andere als entspannt an.

  
„Was Sie da gerade gesagt haben, hab ich gefragt!“ Einer der jungen Männer ist von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und steht jetzt zwei so offensichtlich konservativen _Arschlöchern_ mit Aktentaschen, noch angepassteren Anzügen als Ringos, und vor allem so unverschämt angewiderten und überheblichen Gesichtsausdrücken gegenüber, dass er sich kurz fragt, ob er ihnen nicht schon mal beim letzten Investoren-Meeting von Huber Bau begegnet ist.

 

„Ich sagte, es ist eine Zumutung, dass wir _solche_ Veranstaltungen noch eine Woche länger ertragen müssen. Reicht Ihnen nicht der eine Tag, an dem Sie Ihre perversen Eigenarten zur Schau stellen können?“

 

Und Ringo hat _genug_. Genug von Huber, genug von irgendwelchen scheißhomophoben Geschäftspartnern und ungeschriebenen Unternehmensgrundsätzen, genug von einer verdammten _Welt_ , in der ihn jeder dahergelaufene Vollidiot für etwas beleidigen kann, auf das er nicht nur keinen Einfluss hat, sondern das er sich auch jahrelang für sich selbst erkämpft hat, genau wegen _solcher_ Menschen, um endlich mit sich selbst im Reinen zu sein, nur, um sich dann wieder so etwas anhören zu dürfen.

 

_Sowas von genug_ , dass er es gar nicht erst in Worte fassen kann, _wie sehr_ , und so verdammt genug, dass er bereits mit geballten Fäusten auf die Männer zugeht, bevor er überhaupt weiß, was er tut.

 

„Verpisst euch!“, brüllt er im selben Moment, in dem auch der Typ, der ihn überhaupt erst auf die Situation aufmerksam gemacht hat, den beiden etwas entgegenschreit, was Ringo über seinen eigenen Wutschrei und die inzwischen allgemeine Unruhe im Hintergrund nicht so ganz versteht.

 

Muss er auch nicht, weil die Botschaft auch so deutlich genug ist und Ringo in dem Moment _spürt_ , dass der andere mindestens genauso angepisst ist wie er selbst. Vielleicht, weil er nicht der einzige ist, der eine gottverdammt beschissene Woche hinter sich hat; vielleicht, weil bei allen irgendwann einfach die Geduld am Ende ist, weil sie nicht mal eine Woche oder einen, nur _einen_ beschissenen Tag im Jahr ihre Ruhe haben können.

 

Noch bevor Ringo bei ihnen angekommen ist, steht ein weiterer Mann auf, der garantiert mit dem anderen zusammen hier ist. Als er nämlich die Hand auf dessen Unterarm legt, lässt der zwar bei weitem nicht seine Abwehrhaltung fallen, entspannt sich aber trotzdem so weit, dass er einen halben Schritt von den potentiellen Huber-Investoren zurücktritt, anstatt einfach auf sie loszugehen.

 

Die sehen kurz zwischen Ringo und ihrem direkten Gegenüber hin und her, werfen sich gegenseitig einen kurzen Blick zu, und verziehen sich dann ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar. Die absolute Arroganz, mit der sie selbst jetzt abziehen, spricht ohnehin für sich.

 

Ringo spürt, dass er vor Wut immer noch zittert, und auch, wenn einer der beiden Männer, die er jetzt erreicht hat, beruhigend auf den anderen einredet und ihn immer noch nicht losgelassen hat, sieht er, dass es ihm genauso geht. Als sie sich trotzdem zu ihm umdrehen, sieht er aber auch, dass er eine Flagge aus Pink, Lila und Blau auf der Wange trägt, und wenigstens seine Hände lösen sich langsam aus den Fäusten.

 

„Danke dafür“, sagt der andere und lächelt ihn an, als Ringo ihn zum ersten Mal direkt ansieht – und _erkennt_.

 

„Finn?“, fragt er überflüssigerweise, weil es das einzige ist, was er bei diesem ganzen Berg von Erinnerungen, der plötzlich auf ihn einfällt, herausbringt. Es ist zwar erst ein Jahr her, aber vieles davon kommt ihm vor wie aus einem anderen Leben. Vieles, aber nicht alles: Anderer Huber, anderes Problem, aber immer noch irgendwie alles die gleiche Scheiße; wenigstens darauf kann man sich bei dieser Familie verlassen.

 

Während Ringo wieder in der Gegenwart ankommt, nickt Finn und legt einen Arm um seinen Freund, der jetzt langsam auch nicht mehr so aussieht, als würde er am liebsten jemanden umbringen; auch, wenn Ringo heute der letzte wäre, der ihm die Einstellung übel nehmen würde.

 

„Ringo, richtig?“, sagt Finn, und, als Ringo ebenfalls nickt, „Sorry, dass wir so eine Szene angezogen haben. Dabei hab ich echt gedacht, dass nach dem offiziellen CSD alles ein bisschen entspannter ist.“

 

„Mhm, so viel dazu“, sagt Ringo und verdreht die Augen, aber weniger gegenüber Finns Naivität in der Hinsicht, sondern vielmehr gegenüber Menschen wie den beiden Arschlöchern von eben. Zumindest Finns Freund scheint zu verstehen, was er meint, denn der lacht auf – und hält dann Ringo die Hand hin.

  
„Deniz, hi. Freut mich, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der den beiden Wichsern fast eine verpasst hätte.“

 

„Sie haben sich aber auch echt den falschen Zeitpunkt dafür ausgesucht“, sagt Finn, während Ringo Deniz die Hand schüttelt. Das _„Richard“_ spart er sich, denn er Zug ist – wieder mal – eh schon abgefahren.

 

„Mein _Freund“,_ Finn dreht sich kurz zu dem und küsst ihn auf die Wange _, „_ ist jobtechnisch gerade schon so gereizt, dass es da nicht mehr viel braucht.“

 

„Hey, kein Wort über die Arbeit, das war abgemacht!“, sagt Deniz und duckt sich unter Finns Arm weg, um sich sein Bier zurückzuholen, das er beim Auftritt der beiden Typen vorhin auf dem Tisch neben ihnen abgestellt hatte.

 

„Jaaa“, sagt Finn gedehnt und verdreht jetzt selbst die Augen, „Auf jeden Fall sind wir eigentlich vor allem hier, um Easy ‘nen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten. Weißt du zufällig, wo er ist – oder wann er hier auftaucht?“

 

Ringo braucht ihm gar nicht mehr zu antworten. In dem Moment schiebt sich Deniz wieder neben Finn, beugt sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, und demonstriert dann wortlos, dass seine Bierflasche bereits leer ist. Gleichzeitig kommen Easy und Paco, jeder mit einer Bierkiste in den Händen, auf sie zu, und während Paco einfach an ihnen vorbeigeht, breitet sich auf Easys Gesicht ein breites Grinsen aus und er bleibt stehen.

 

„Hey, was machst _du_ denn hier?“ Lachend stellt er die Kiste ab und im nächsten Augenblick liegen die beiden sich in den Armen. Und auch, wenn er das niemals laut sagen wird, ist Ringo gerade wirklich _verdammt_ froh, dass Finn einen Freund hat, der ihm zumindest allem Anschein nach wirklich am Herzen liegt. Denn er _kennt_ die Geschichte zwischen Easy und Finn und weiß auch, dass Finn für Easy, egal, wie selten sie sich sehen oder Kontakt haben, immer ein wahnsinnig wichtiger Mensch sein wird.

 

Deshalb bekommt er auch nur am Rande mit, wie Finn nochmal seinen Freund vorstellt und Easy strahlend – _zum Glück_ – erzählt, wie sie sich über ein Event, das Finn für Deniz‘ ehemaligen Arbeitgeber organisiert hat, kennengelernt haben.

 

Und dann dreht Easy sich zu Ringo und sieht ihn, und vielleicht auch ein bisschen sein Outfit, fast genauso überrascht an wie Finn. _Scheiße_ , denkt Ringo sich, scheiße, er hat es echt schon wieder versaut.

 

„Und du?“, fragt Easy beinahe vorsichtig, was Ringo zusammenzucken lässt, weil diese Unsicherheit in Easys Stimme schon fast _weh tut_ , „Bist du sicher, dass du hier sein solltest?“

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel nimmt Easy wahr, wie Finn die beiden beobachtet. Bevor Ringo überhaupt etwas dazu sagt, klappt Finn für einen Moment der Mund ein Stück weit auf, und dann grinst er leicht, weil dieser Idiot es einfach _weiß_. Aber das ist Ringo gerade wirklich sowas von egal.

 

„Ja“, sagt er stattdessen so bestimmt, dass Easy die Augenbrauen noch weiter nach oben zieht.

 

„Hör zu, ich…“ Ringo geht einen Schritt auf Easy zu, so dass er so dicht vor ihm steht, wie er es wahrscheinlich die ganzen letzten Tage über nicht getan hat; oder zumindest garantiert nicht in der _Öffentlichkeit_. Und er _vermisst_ es. _Scheiße_ , es fehlt ihm _so sehr_ , einfach Easys Hand nehmen zu können, ihn zur Begrüßung oder zum Abschied zu küssen, oder einfach nur so oft und lange in seiner Nähe zu sein, wie er will, egal, welche Schlüsse irgendjemand daraus ziehen könnte.

 

Am liebsten würde er hier und jetzt einfach anfangen zu weinen und sich in Easys Arme werfen und damit auf magische Weise alles wieder gut machen, aber so einfach ist es eben nicht. _So einfach_ hat Easy auch nicht verdient. Dem Impuls, nach Easys Händen zu greifen und seine Stirn gegen Easys zu lehnen, kann er allerdings nicht länger widerstehen.  Als er ihm nachgibt, ist es das erste Mal in dieser ganzen verdammten Woche, dass sich etwas wirklich _richtig_ anfühlt, und Ringo verflucht sich selbst dafür, dass er das ernsthaft so lange mitgemacht hat.

 

„Der Job ist mir wichtig, das weißt du“, sagt er trotzdem leise, als Easy sich ihm nicht direkt wieder entzieht. „Ich kann nicht einfach alles hinschmeißen, für das ich _jahrelang_ gearbeitet hab.“

 

Easy sagt nicht darauf, aber das muss er auch nicht. Es ist hier absolut nicht seine Aufgabe, die Sache für Ringo irgendwie leichter zu machen oder ihm eine Entscheidung abzunehmen.

 

„Aber _so_ kann ich auch nicht weitermachen. Ich kann mich in der Firma oder vielleicht bei irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen von der Arbeit aus an Hubers Regeln halten, aber sobald ich aus dem Büro raus bin, geht ihn das absolut nichts mehr an.“

 

Er tritt wieder einen Schritt zurück, damit er Easy direkt ansehen kann, weil er will, dass der versteht, wie verdammt ernst, wie _wichtig_ ihm das hier ist; wie wichtig _Easy_ ihm ist, auch und gerade weil er die vergangene Woche über so absolut gar nichts davon gezeigt hat. Easys Hände lässt er dabei für keine Sekunde los.

 

„Du bist mein Freund und das ist nichts, was wir _verstecken_ müssen, das kann von mir aus verdammt noch mal immer noch die ganze Welt wissen.“ Kurz legt Ringo den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelt mehr oder weniger erfolgreich die Tränen weg, die er jetzt doch in den Augen hat. Eigentlich hat er es Huber schon mal gesagt, privat kann er so bi oder für die ganzen Kleingeiste eben so _schwul_ und so offensichtlich mit Easy zusammen sein, wie er will. Denn _Scheiße_ , er hat sich lange genug selbst dafür gehasst und davor versteckt, da muss ihm Huber jetzt nicht Jahre später auch noch damit ankommen.

 

„Und ich will auch nicht, dass _du_ dich meinetwegen verstecken musst“, sagt er schließlich noch, weil er ganz genau weiß, dass es unfair gegenüber Easy war, nicht einmal von sich aus mit ihm darüber zu reden.

 

„Dir ist klar, dass du allein schon für _das hier“,_ Easy nickt kurz in Richtung ihrer Hände, _„_ den Stress deines Lebens bekommen würdest, oder?“

 

„Ja“, sagt Ringo, „Aber wenn er mich dafür tatsächlich rausschmeißt, ist es eben so. Dann verklag ich ihn halt noch wegen Diskriminierung und hoffe, dass er dadurch nicht dazu kommt, die Sache mit dem Zeugnis jeder anderen Firma in der Stadt zu stecken.“

 

Auch, wenn er sich beim Gedanken daran schon zusammenreißen muss, um die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Fakt ist aber, dass er beim Gedanken an die _Alternative_ noch viel mehr Panik bekommt, und zwar so viel, dass er sie sich gar nicht vorstellen _kann_.

 

„Ich hab gesagt, der Job ist mir wichtig. Aber nicht _so_ wichtig. Nicht unter den Bedingungen. Nicht so wichtig wie _du_.“

 

Während Easy tief durchatmet, hält Ringo fast die Luft an, und dann ist Easy doch wieder so _Easy_ und lächelt ihn breit an.

 

„Komm schon her“, sagt Easy, und keinen Augenblick später stolpert Ringo in seine Arme, legt die Hände an sein Gesicht und küsst ihn, ganz so, wie er es will, ganz _öffentlich_ , und wirklich ganz egal, wer dabei zusieht.

 

Abgesehen von Finn und seinem Freund vielleicht, die irgendwas in Richtung _„Woohoo!“_ rufen und in die Hände klatschen, aber selbst das ist schon irgendwie okay, weil es gut gemeint ist und sie sich ehrlich für sie freuen. Easy jedenfalls holen sie damit wieder ein Stück weit zurück in die Realität, denn er löst sich von Ringo und sieht kurz zu den beiden rüber. Trotzdem bleibt er so nah bei Ringo stehen, dass er weiß, dass es Easy genauso geht wie ihm und er jedes bisschen an verpasster Nähe am liebsten sofort nachholen will.

 

„Okay, ich brauch erst mal was zu trinken“, sagt Easy dann.

 

„Und _du_ “, er zeigt kurz mit dem Finger auf Ringo, „eindeutig auch. Und ihr seid natürlich sowieso auf ein Kölsch eingeladen.“ Damit nickt er zu Finn und Deniz, die sich fast automatisch auf den Weg in Richtung Bar machen. Ringo will ihnen eigentlich direkt folgen, aber Easy legt die Hand auf seinen Arm und hält ihn damit zurück.

 

„Du bist dir wirklich sicher, ja?“

 

„ _Ganz_ sicher, okay?“ Er greift nach Easys Hand und rennt dann los, um die anderen beiden einzuholen, noch bevor sie den Tresen erreicht haben.

 

„Okay, gut“, sagt Easy lachend, „Dann müssen wir jetzt erst recht feiern!“

 

Im Hintergrund dreht Bambi die Musik lauter, und in dem Moment, als Easy ihm ein Bier in die Hand und einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt, könnte auch Benedikt Huber persönlich vorbei schauen und es wäre Ringo einfach nur scheißegal. Das hier ist _seins_ , das gehört Easy und ihm, und um den Job kann er sich am Montag wieder kümmern, wenn es so weit ist. _Hier_ und _heute_ feiern sie, wie sie wollen, mit wem sie wollen, und wenn es jemandem nicht passt, dann ist das grade beim besten Willen nicht mehr sein Problem.


End file.
